The Sun of My Life
by venusa rays
Summary: Karena Itachi Uchiha yang dibencinya selalu menemaninya dan selalu menjaganya sepanjang waktu—walaupun Sasuke berusaha menampiknya mati-matian, kenyataan bahwa Itachi sungguh-sungguh menyayanginya tidak pernah berubah. Dia melakukan apa pun untuk adiknya. Sedangkan Sasuke? /AU/Maybe OOC/Warning inside!/Almost all character inside/Collab with Lyonia Avilura/Chapter 2 UPDATED!/ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menuju papan pengumuman yang terletak di dekat ruang kepala sekolah Konoha Gakuen untuk melihat nilainya. Sistem di sekolah menengah ini memang agak berbeda dengan institusi pendidikan lainnya. Sejak Tsunade Senju memimpin sekolah ini, tampaknya beliau memerkenalkan sistem baru untuk mendongkrak motivasi yang bisa mendongkrak nilai para muridnya. Nilai akhir setiap semester akan dihitung dan dijadikan patokan bagi setiap siswa untuk masuk ke kelas mana. Dengan sistem ini, jelas tidak ada lagi murid yang bisa bersantai-santai.

Begitu juga dengan gadis berambut permen kapas ini. Gadis itu merutuk kesal. Sepertinya pagi ini ia sudah datang cukup awal agar tidak berdesak-desakan saat melihat pengumuman nilai yang akan menentukan kelasnya. Tapi apa daya, euforia teman-temannya untuk melihat nilai lebih dahsyat sehingga kerumunan manusia di depan papan nilai menghalanginya untuk melihat nilainya.

"Hinata-chan bagaimana nilaimu?" tanya Sakura saat melihat gadis berambut indigo itu melewatinya.

"Ya, a-a-agak menurun tapi a-a-aku tetap di kelas A, Sakura-chan." jawab Hinata sambil tersipu malu. Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk sambil mengucapkan selamat pada Hinata.

Sebenarnya bukan hal baru juga baginya ketika melihat Hinata berada di kelas yang berisi anak pintar-pintar. Dulu saat SMP pun Hinata kerap menjuarai olimpiade sains. Dan hal itu berbeda 180 derajat dengan dirinya. Sakura hanyalah gadis biasa-biasa saja. Ia lebih suka bergosip dengan teman-temannya dibandingkan menekuni buku sainsnya. Ia juga lebih suka makan berbagai macam makanan yang ia suka ketimbang mengerjakan soal-soal matematika yang menurutnya sungguh membosankan.

Kerumunan di depannya masih ramai, namun gadis berjidat lebar itu benar-benar penasaran akan nilainya. Seingatnya ketika ujian penentuan kelas dua minggu yang lalu ia sudah belajar dengan keras. Bahkan ia sampai menolak ajakan Ino untuk _shopping_ saat ada _sale _besar-besaran beberapa waktu lalu. Gadis itu berharap ia juga bisa masuk kelas A seperti Hinata….agar bisa bersama _orang itu_.

_Semoga saja._

_._

_._

Perlahan kerumunan di depannya mulai berkurang. Sakura maju ke depan papan nilai. Mancari namanya dari urutan terbawah─entah mengapa ia merasa pesimis ketika melihat papan pengumuman. Ia sendiri merasa soal ujian yang kemarin ia kerjakan susahnya melebihi soal-soal di teka-teki silang di majalah yang sering diisi ibunya.

"Hei jidat jidat! Lihat itu! Itu ada namamu!" Sakura menoleh ke si empunya suara yang tak lain adalah Ino.

"Mana? Mana?" Sakura berjalan mendekati Ino.

"Lihat, itu ada namamu di kelas A." kata Ino dengan bersemangat sambil terus menunjuk papan pengumuman dengan nama Haruno Sakura. "Urutan dua dari bawah!" Ino menambahkan dengan keras. Namun tampaknya Sakura tidak peduli.

Sakura terdiam. Mimpinya untuk bisa sekelas bersama _orang itu_ pun terwujud.

"Huwaaaa _pig_ lihat! Aku ada di kelas A!" Gadis berambut harum manis itu bersorak gembira sambil merangkul bahu sahabatnya itu.

Ino terisak pelan. "Ah, aku tidak tau harus sedih atau senang. Kau tega sekali meninggalkanku Sakura."

Sakura yakin sarapan paginya masih normal, namun entah mengapa hari ini dia merasa sangat beruntung. Satu hal yang membuat sedih adalah perpisahannya dengan Ino.

Sakura sangat bahagia. Sangat-sangat-bahagia! Tulis dengan penebalan dan garis bawah─ serta tanda seru yang banyak jika perlu!

Sekuat tenaga Sakura meyakinkan dirinya kalau ini nyata. _Ini! Nyata! Ini-bukan-delusi! Wow!_

_Kami-sama….terima kasih. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini._

Sejujurnya Sakura tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Hati kecilnya masih ingin berteriak bahagia karena impiannya tercapai. Tapi tentu saja ia tak 'kan sampai hati berbahagia diatas penderitaan sahabatnya; Ino. "Baiklah nanti kita belajar bareng ya. Semester depan 'kan kau bisa menyusulku di kelas A!" ucap Sakura menghibur. "Kau lihat, Sai yang kau sukai juga berada di kelas A. Apa kau tidak ingin sekelas dengannya?" imbuh Sakura berbisik sambil meninggalkan kerumanan orang yang masih memadati papan pengumuman nilai. Ino pun tergelak mendengarnya.

"Ah aku tahu sekarang. Motivasimu masuk kelas A pasti karena _orang itu_ kan. Ya 'kan?". goda Ino sambil menyenggol bahu sahabatnya sedangkan yang ditanya hanya bisa menunduk. Menyembunyikan semburat merah tipis di pipinya.

_._

_._

_._

**The Sun of My Life**

**_ by Venusa Rays collab with Lyonia Avilura_**

**Comfort/Romance/Friendship**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Alternate Universe, maybe out of character**

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan dengan penuh semangat menuju kelasnya. Hanya ia dan Sai yang merupakan penghuni baru kelas A menggantikan Karin dan Kiba yang sekarang berada di kelas B. Itu pun Sai masuk kelas B semester yang lalu karena dia sakit saat ujian akhir.

Ketika Sakura memasuki kelas, bangku satu-satunya yang ada hanya di depan meja guru. Mau tidak mau ia meletakkan pantatnya disana. Padahal ia berencana duduk belakang agar bisa mengamati kebiasaan manusia di kelas A. _Sepertinya aku Shikamaru mendahuluiku._

Ia melihat teman-teman kelasnya dari kursi paling depan─dengan pandangan yang paling jelas. Semester ini baru saja dimulai tapi yang ia lihat teman-temannya sibuk dengan buku mereka masing-masing. Sakura memijit kepalanya─mendadak kepalanya pusing. _Huh…apa aku akan baik-baik saja ya?_

Hinata sedang asyik mengerjakan soal matematika─bahkan sampai tak melihat Sakura. Shino membaca buku tebalnya yang jika Sakura tidak salah lihat judulnya "Reproduksi Serangga". Cowok cakep pindahan dari Suna Gakuen, Gaara mengerjakan kumpulan soal-soal fisika. Cowok incaran Ino sedang melukis. Dan sejauh ini sepertinya hanya Shikamaru yang terlihat menikmati hidupnya─tidur.

Ah, dan pangeran tampannya!

_Tentu saja dia sedang belajar, Sakura-baka! _Mana mungkin dia sibuk melihat sekeliling sepertimu, pikir Sakura.

Sakura menghela nafas. Haruskah kehidupannya satu semester kedepan akan berlangsung seperti ini? Kalau bukan karena _orang itu, _jelas ia tidak akan sudi masuk ke kelas yang hampir seluruh isinya bersikap serius seperti ini.

_._

_._

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!"

"Ohayou Sensei~" jawab siswa kelas A serempak.

"Perkenalkan, saya Hatake Kakashi selaku wali kelas untuk kelas A sekaligus guru matematika untuk murid tahun kedua di Konoha Gakuen ini. Jadi, bagi penghuni lama, kalian pastinya sudah mengenal saya. Tapi untuk penghuni baru, saya ucapkan selamat datang." Kakashi Hatake, guru matematika aneh yang suka bawa buku bersampul wanita-wanita seksi kemana-mana. Yang Sakura tahu, orang jenius memang agak aneh.

"Saya harap kalian belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh di kelas ini karena kelas ini merupakan kumpulan siswa dengan nilai terbaik dari Konoha Gakuen. Saya berharap kalian tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan emas kalian di kelas A ini untuk tahun kedua kalian. Jadi, pertahankan nilai kalian agar dapat berada di kelas ini." Sambutan yang cukup bagus untuk ukuran guru pemalas seperti Kakashi Hatake, pikir Sakura.

Sakura menguap bosan. Menurutnya Kakashi-sensei tidak selucu Gai-sensei saat menjadi wali kelasnya dulu. _Yah, lebih baik sih daripada aku harus berhadapan dengan Ibiki-sensei._

"Karena ini masih di awal tahun ajaran baru, saya ingin membuat aturan baru mengenai tempat duduk." Seketika sorak tidak setuju menggema di seluruh kelas. Bayangkan saja berada di kelas dengan penghuni manusia-manusia special dengan guru-guru pilihan serta _pressure _dari lingkungan, sekarang duduk pun harus diatur. Sakura tiba-tiba ingin mual. "Saya akan menentukan posisi tempat duduk kalian. Setiap siswa harus mengambil gulungan kertas berisi nomor yang sudah saya siapkan. Untuk denah nomornya akan saya gambarkan setelah ini." Kakashi menjelaskan dengan sangat jelas tanpa menggubris murid-muridnya yang protes. Ia melanjutkan penjelasannya dengan menggambar denah tempat duduk di papan tulis agar dapat di mengerti dengan mudah.

"Semester ini pasti akan merepotkan." Sakura hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar keluhan Shikamaru.

.

.

Sakura membuka gulungan kertas yang ada di tangannya.

_21?_

Sakura tersenyum. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu duduk di depan sendiri. Menurutnya duduk di belakang jauh mengasyikkan daripada duduk di depan. Ia berjalan ke arah bangku nomor dua puluh satu. Ia melihat Shino ada di sebelah kanannya dan Hinata di sebelah kirinya. Ia menghela nafas, walaupun ia tidak mengenal Shino, setidaknya ada Hinata yang ia tahu teman yang baik─yah meskipun sedikit aneh.

"Sa-sakura-chan, semoga betah di kelas A ya." Hinata masih pemalu seperti terakhir mereka berbicara.

Sakura balas tersenyum ramah. "Oh. Hai. Mohon bantuannya ya Hinata!"

Sakura melihat bangku depannya masih kosong. Gadis itu hanya bisa berharap bukan orang itu yang duduk di depannya. Karena kalau tidak, bisa-bisa jantungnya itu meledak sendiri ketika pelajaran berlangsung.

DEG DEG DEG

Sepertinya nasib─ah, gulungan kertas Kakashi-sensei berkata lain. Orang itu duduk di depannya sungguhan. Di depan tempat duduknya! _Oh tidak! Apa yang harus ku lakukan!_

Raut muka gadis itu berubah menjadi merona merah saat ia tahu yang duduk di depannya adalah orang yang ia sukai. Orang yang membuatnya menggebu-gebu dan termotivasi untuk masuk kelas A.

Orang itu adalah...

"Uchiha-san, sepertinya kita duduk bertetangga."

"Hn."

"Akan lebih baik jika kau bisa banyak tersenyum ya, Uchiha-san." Pangeran Ino. Sakura tahu dari kulit pucatnya yang menyerupai mayat. Shimura Sai, pelukis hebat yang entah mengapa malah masuk Konoha Gakuen, padahal rumornya ia sudah diterima di sekolah seni terkenal di Suna. Sasuke hanya mendengus tak menghiraukan ucapan makhluk di sampingnya. "Benar begitu 'kan, Haruno-san?" Sai mengimbuhkan dengan senyum khasnya.

Sakura tampak kikuk dengan ajakan percakapan yang tiba-tiba dari Sai. "I-iya." Sakura setuju dengan ucapan Ino yang mengatakan Sai tampan, tapi ternyata mulutnya pedas.

Dari kursinya, Sakura seperti melihat sepasang anak kembar; Sasuke dan Sai. Bagaimana tidak, kulit putih─yah meskipun Sai lebih pucat─ juga postur tubuh yang hampir sama dengan model rambut yang sedikit mirip membuat mereka bagai pinang dibelah dua. Bedanya rambut Sasuke kebiruan, dan Sai hitam kelam.

Sakura bisa mendengar Sai mengajak berbicara Sasuke dengan berbagai topik yang sepertinya hanya dibalas dengan 'hn' atau hanya anggukan. Sasuke tampak berbeda dengan Sasuke tiga tahun lalu.

_"Sakura-chan! Ayo kita ke kantin. Aku dan Dobe sudah lapar nih!" Naruto berteriak heboh. Sasuke yang disebelahnya hanya mengangguk tanda setuju._

_"Ya, ehm─ tapi aku tidak bawa uang. Kalian ke kantin saja."_

_"Aku ada uang lebih, pakai uangku saja," ucap Sasuke pelan._

_Sakura mengerjap mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Ia terharu bukan main. "YA!"_

Ingatan Sakura melayang di waktu dimana Sasuke masih seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang baik dan err…manis. Sejak kakaknya meninggal, Sasuke jadi….

Sakura tidak mau melanjutkan ucapannya sendiri. Ia yakin Sasuke bisa berubah seperti dulu lagi. _Tunggulah Sasuke! Akan kutunjukkan apa itu kekuatan cinta!_

To Be Continued…..

.

.

.

* * *

**Terima kasih sudah membaca.**

Xoxo

VR & LA

Mind to review? :)


	2. Chapter 2

**FLASHBACK**

Suasana duka masih menyelimuti kediaman Uchiha seminggu setelah kepergian salah seorang anak kebanggaan keluarga ini. Kepergian Itachi meninggalkan duka yang mendalam bagi siapa pun yang mengenalnya. Itachi yang baik, ramah, pintar, tampan, hanya beberapa hal kecil yang mampu mewakili Itachi di mata orang-orang yang mengenalnya.

Termasuk untuk Sasuke.

Itachi bukan hanya kakak, tapi juga teman baik, musuh, senior, dan seorang dokter yang baik. Itu yang Sasuke tahu. Diam-diam ia menaruh rasa kagum yang luar biasa pada kakaknya itu. Meskipun ayahnya sering memperlakukannya berbeda dengan Itachi dalam beberapa hal, tapi Sasuke tidak bisa menampik bahwa Itachi terlalu sempurna dalam segala hal. Tidak mengherankan jika sang ayah sangat membanggakan Itachi.

Dulu Sasuke sangat membenci Itachi. Sangat amat membencinya. Ayah mereka lebih sayang pada Itachi menurut Sasuke kecil. Sasuke yang tumbuh dalam bayang-bayang Itachi hanya bisa terus hidup untuk bisa melampaui dinding Itachi yang terlalu tinggi. Bak seorang anak yang tidak dianggap, Sasuke kecil tumbuh dalam kesepian begitu pikirnya.

Tapi…tidak ?

Karena Itachi Uchiha yang dibencinya selalu menemaninya dan selalu menjaganya sepanjang waktu—walaupun Sasuke berusaha menampiknya mati-matian, kenyataan bahwa Itachi sungguh-sungguh menyayanginya tidak pernah berubah. Itachi adalah kakak terbaik yang pernah ada. Dia melakukan apa pun untuk adiknya.

Oh Kami-sama...andai Itachi tidak—

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa marah-marah dan melakukan hal yang buruk pada Itachi. Sungguh Sasuke merasa tidak akan bisa membalas semua yang diberikan Itachi untuknya.

_._

_._

**The Sun of My Life**

_**by Venusa Rays collab with Lyonia Avilura**_

**Comfort/Romance/Friendship**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Alternate Universe, maybe out of character**

.

.

_"Sasuke, keluar sebentar."_

_"TIDAK MAU!" _

_"Sudah seharian kau mendekam di dalam kamar. Memangnya kau sudah makan?" ucap pemuda berkucir ini pada orang di seberang pintu yang sedang berusaha dibukanya. _

_"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau!" kata Sasuke keras kepala._

_"Sasuke, nanti kau bisa sakit!" _

_"Memangnya apa pedulimu!" jawab Sasuke dengan nada tinggi. "Cepat pergi sana!"_

_"Seperti anak cewek saja!" geramnya sebal menahan marah. "Cepat keluar! Ibu dan ayah khawatir padamu!" _

_"IBU DAN AYAH HANYA PEDULI PADAMU ITACHI BRENGSEK!" teriak Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi. _

_"Breng__—astaga Sasuke. Belajar dari __mana kau kata-kata seperti itu?" desis Itachi tidak sabar. _

_"Pergi sana! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu!" bentak Sasuke sekali lagi. Itachi tidak habis pikir dengan adik kecilnya yang manis kini telah hilang. _

_"Kau mau mati kelaparan, Idiot?" Itachi menggeram tertahan. _

_"KALAU PUN AKU MATI, KAN MASIH ADA ITACHI UCHIHA KESAYANGAN AYAH DAN IBU!" _

_Itachi menghela napas panjang mendengar ucapan adiknya. Memang adiknya sama keras kepala seperti ayahnya. Memarahi Sasuke sepertinya bukan metode yang tepat untuk membuatnya sadar. Lagipula jika diteruskan, akan banyak kata-kata kasar yang keluar dari mulutnya. __Ibu pasti akan sangat sedih mendengarnya. _

_"Oke, oke. Aku akan diam—aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi." Itachi memutuskan untuk melakukan diplomasi dengan adiknya. "Terserah kau mau makan atau tidak, tapi aku hanya ingin mengatakan beberapa hal padamu." Itachi berucap tegas. _

_Sasuke masih terdiam di tempat yang sama di atas kursi meja belajarnya—diam-diam menyimak ucapan Itachi. _

_"Sasuke? Apa kau mendengarku?" Tidak ada jawaban dari adiknya mendadak membuat Itachi panik. "Hey Sasuke Uchiha! Cepat buka pintunya kalau tidak mau kubuka paksa!" teriak Itachi sekali lagi. Ia tidak habis pikir mengapa harus dirinyalah yang mengurus adiknya yang keras kepala ini. _

_"Aku disini. Kalau mau bicara, bicara saja, Cerewet!" _

_Itachi mengatur napasnya. Ia tahu untuk menghadapi api yang sedang berkobar dibutuhkan air dingin agar cepat padam. _

_"Oke, dengarkan aku baik-baik, Sasuke." ujar Itachi dengan halus. "Ayah dan ibu menyayangimu—sangat menyayangimu, kau tahu!"_

_Sasuke tersenyum. "Yeah, dan kau pembohong yang baik, Itachi!" Sasuke berteriak sinis ke arah pintu kamarnya. _

_"Ayah memang keras—seperti dirimu, kau lihat? Ayah melakukan itu semua untuk kebaikanmu." _

_Sasuke menghela napas seraya memutar matanya bosan. "Bagian mana yang merupakan 'demi kebaikanku' hah?"_

_"Dengarkan aku Sasuke, kuliahku semakin sibuk—maaf jika itu berdampak padamu. Dan ibu bersikeras ingin menemaniku di Suna, aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Lagipula aku tidak ingin melihat ibu khawatir terus padaku—bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau ibu sering menangis karena mengkhawatirkanku?"_

_Uchiha yang mendekam di dalam kamar masih terdiam mendengarkan kakaknya. Ia tidak bisa menampik ikut khawatir dengan keadaan ibunya yang sering menangisi Itachi yang hidup sendirian di Suna. _

_"Karena itu tolong mengertilah, Sasuke. Satu tahun lagi_—_hanya satu tahun lagi! Setelah itu aku janji padamu akan kembali ke Konoha—ke rumah ini lagi untuk melanjutkan studiku di Konoha saja."_

_"Kukira kau sudah cukup mengerti apa artinya jika ibu ingin menemanimu di Suna 'kan?" Sasuke bertanya dengan keras. "ITU ARTINYA IBU LEBIH SAYANG PADAMU BODOH! DAN IBU MENINGGALKANKU SENDIRIAN DI KONOHA!" teriaknya penuh emosi. Sasuke sudah tidak sanggup lagi harus bagaimana ia menjelaskan pada Itachi. Apa ia harus menjelaskan semua perasaannya dulu baru Itachi bisa mengerti. _

_"Aku mengerti maksudmu. Tapi aku mohon jangan pernah berpikiran seperti itu, Sasuke. Ibu hanya mengkhawatirkanku saja. Jika kau yang tinggal jauh dari rumah, ibu pasti juga akan melakukan yang sama—aku yakin begitu." Ingin sekali Itachi membuka pintu menyebalkan di depannya ini dan memeluk adik kecil kesayangannya. Sasuke menjadi seperti ini juga merupakan kesalahannya. Terlalu banyak tekanan di rumah ini. "Aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan ibu, kau mengerti itu 'kan? Dan, kau tidak sendiri di rumah—kau dengan ayah." imbuhnya meyakinkan. _

_"Ayah? Kau yakin dia tidak akan melakukan apa pun padaku? Yang diinginkan ayah hanya dirimu, Bodoh!" sergah Sasuke. "Apa perlu kujelaskan kalau aku sekarang sudah di tahun akhir—dan akan ujian?" tanyanya angkuh. _

_"Tentu saja tidak. Ayah menyayangimu__—sudah kubilang 'kan. Apa yang dilakukan ayah tida__k lebih untuk mendorongmu mengeluarkan segala kemampuanmu—agar kau benar-benar bisa menjadi yang terbaik, itu saja." terang Itachi. "Ibu juga berat meninggalkanmu, tapi mengingat kau sudah cukup besar untuk mengerti keadaan ini, makanya ibu ingin aku yang menjelaskannya padamu. Ibu percaya padamu. Kau itu pintar—ah tidak, kau itu jenius. Ibu percaya padamu, makanya ibu tidak pernah mencemaskan hasil nilaimu. Begitu juga dengan ayah, beliau sangat menyayangimu."_

_Sasuke terdiam mendengar ucapan Itachi. Itachi memang benar__—semuanya. __Sasuke merasa sikapnya yang kekanak-kanakan. Tapi ia tidak ingin mengakuinya__—tentu saja. Rasanya segala ucapan Itachi hilang entah kemana. Bayangan ibunya yang menangisi Itachi hampir setiap hari—padaha__l ibunya adalah sosok yang kuat, terbukti dengan menjadi istri dari ayahnya yang keras. Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Sebenarnya ia tidak keberatan dengan pilihan ibunya untuk menemani Itachi di Suna, juga dengan keadaannya yang akan ujian dan ibunya tidak ada di rumah. Hanya saja rasanya berat untuk hidup berdua dengan ayahnya dan tidak melihat ibunya dalam waktu lama. _

_"Aku mengerti." Sasuke buka mulut. _

_Itachi mengerjap tidak percaya. "Ka-kau setuju?" _

_"Hn." _

_Lelaki berkucir itu sontak mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih' dan 'maaf' pada Sasuke yang berada di seberang pintu. Tanpa disangka, pintu itu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok yang mirip dirinya dengan ukuran yang sedikit lebih mini. Itachi terkejut luar biasa._

_"Kapan kau akan kembali ke__—__" ucapan Sasuke begitu menemukan dirinya berada di pelukan kakaknya. Sasuke memutar bola matanya sebal. Itachi idiot! Dari dulu Sasuke tahu Itachi memang, yeah__—__lebih __lembut dari dirinya__,__ mirip seperti ibu mereka—tidak seperti Sasuke yang keras mirip ayahnya. Namun, sikap Itachi ini sangat konyol mengingat umur mereka yang tidak lagi kecil. _

_Alangkah bahagianya Itachi dengan sikap Sasuke yang bisa menerima keputusan ini. Itachi jadi ingat sikap Sasuke saat pertama kali dia bilang akan kuliah kedokteran di Suna—yang notabene lebih bagus di bidang tersebut. Saat itu Sasuke diam dan tidak mau bicara padanya selama hampir sebulan lamanya. Sering mengurung diri di kamar dan jarang makan. Itachi merasa sangat bersalah pada Sasuke. "Lusa. Kuharap kau bisa ikut ke bandara—jika kau tidak sibuk." _

_"Hn. Aku tidak sibuk." Sasuke berucap cepat sambil memalingkan mukanya. _

_"Terima kasih, Sasuke." Itachi tersenyum lega._

_Setelah beberapa saat, Sasuke memutuskan untuk membalas pelukan hangat kakaknya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di Suna, tapi Itachi jadi melankolis pikir Sasuke. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana kakaknya memeluknya sangat erat—hingga ia sulit bernapas. __Seperti memeluk kekasihnya saja, pikir Sasuke._

_Sasuke yang terlalu gemuk atau memang Itachi semakin kurus? Sasuke rasa kakaknya jadi lebih kurus dari terakhir kali pulang ke rumah, juga jadi terlihat agak pucat. _

_Ah, mungkin itu karena dia tinggal sendiri di Suna, pikir Sasuke singkat tidak mau memikirkannya lebih panjang._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Yang Sasuke lihat saat itu adalah ibunya menangis. Juga ayahnya. Ayahnya menangis. _Ini tidak bisa dipercaya. Apa yang terjadi?_

Dari sudut matanya Sasuke tidak bisa melihat sosok siapa yang ditangisi ayah dan ibunya. Sosok itu tertutupi ayah dan ibunya yang masih setia tak bergerak menyambut kedatangannya. Juga ada sesosok wanita seumuran dengan kakaknya berdiri tak jauh dari sosok di ranjang itu. Seingatnya sosok itu mahasiswa kedokteran hewan di kampus yang sama dengan kakaknya. Sedangkan sosok yang dikenalnya itu tergeletak di tempat tidur dengan banyak alat yang tersambung di tubuhnya. Ibunya duduk di dekat pergelangan tangan sosok itu yang tersambung _IV line_—menggenggamnya erat. Ayahnya berada di belakang ibunya dengan suara serak bekas menangis—Sasuke yakin itu. Kedua tangannya digunakan untuk mengusap pelan pundak ibunya untuk menenangkannya. Ada beberapa dokter dan suster di ruangan itu yang beranjak keluar sesaat setelah Sasuke memasuki ruangan itu.

Sasuke bisa mencium bau obat-obatan yang menyengat. Telinganya bisa menangkap suara _cardiograph_ yang berkedip-kedip teratur. Pikirannya menolak dengan keras mengakui sosok yang dikenalnya itu terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur itu.

"Sasuke?" sosok itu tersenyum ramah padanya—seperti biasa.

_Tidak! Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin! _"Sedang apa kau tidur disana hah, Itachi?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

Itachi tersenyum—lagi—pada Sasuke. Sasuke sebal bukan main. "Sepertinya aku sedikit kecapaian. Besok aku pulang. " ucap Itachi singkat.

Sasuke bukan anak kecil yang bisa dibodohi dengan mudahnya. Ia tidak bodoh untuk mengerti kalau Itachi bukan sekedar kecapaian. Mana mungkin dengan alat-alat yang begitu banyak terpasang di tubuhnya. Apalagi dengan dokter-dokter dan suster-suster barusan. Penyakit Itachi bukan main-main. "Ada yang bisa menjelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi pada Itachi-nii?" tanya Sasuke lantang.

Itachi merasa udara di sekitarnya seakan menyedotnya saking senangnya mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya dengan sufiks -nii lagi.

Fugaku dan Mikoto Uchiha hanya bisa diam seribu bahasanya mendengar pertanyaan anak bungsunya. Mereka terlalu sibuk melihat kondisi Itachi. "Ayah! Ibu! Katakan apa yang terjadi pada Itachi-nii!" Sasuke mulai berteriak tidak sabar. Ia tidak tahan melihat Itachi yang lemah seperti itu. "Kak Hana? Bisa beritahu aku kakakku kenapa?" Sasuke mulai berteriak putus asa. Hana Inuzuka hanya bisa terdiam sambil menangis lemah di dekat Itachi dengan tangan kanan Itachi di genggamannya.

"Ssst! Sasuke, ini rumah sakit. Tolong jangan teriak-teriak." jawab Itachi tenang.

Sasuke benci raut muka sok tenang Itachi. Dia sakit. Itachi sakit. Kakaknya sakit. _Kami-sama..._ Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke tiba-tiba merasa sangat takut kehilangan kakaknya. "Oke, kalau tidak ada yang mau menjelaskan, biar Itachi yang menjawabnya sendiri." Sasuke berdiri di sebelah kanan Itachi dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada. "Kau...sakit apa, Kak?"

"Aku hanya kecapaian—aku sudah bilang 'kan. Tenanglah, aku tidak apa." Seketika, Itachi menarik kedua tangannya yang digenggam ibu dan Hana—untuk meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. "Ibu, Ayah, dan Hana hanya terlalu berlebihan." Itachi menambahkan sambil tetap mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Aku tidak bodoh, Kak. Kau tidak terlihat baik—kau tahu kau terlihat mengenaskan. Aku tanya kau sakit apa? Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku HAH?" Uchiha bungsu itu berteriak keras di hadapan Itachi.

Fugaku Uchiha tidak ingin Itachi sedih mendengar teriakan protes adiknya. Seketika ia menyeret Sasuke keluar dari ruangan itu dengan cepat. Telinganya masih bisa mendengar teriakan Itachi agar tidak terlalu keras pada Sasuke. Tangannya meraih gagang pintu dan menutupnya cepat. Masih dapat terdengar suara tangisan Mikoto Uchiha yang kian keras.

"Dengar Sasuke, kau tidak ingin membuat Itachi semakin sedih 'kan? Karena itu dengarkan ayah!" Fugaku memegang kedua bahu Sasuke erat. Sementara Sasuke hanya bisa diam tak menjawab melihat mata ayahnya tampak serius.

"Itachi terkena kanker darah stadium empat. Tepatnya sejak mulai kuliah di Suna. Apalagi dengan kondisi cuaca panas yang buruk disana memperburuk keadaannya. Kebiasaannya yang sulit makan juga ikut memperparah kankernya. Karena itu ibumu beberapa waktu lalu bersikeras ikut ke Suna untuk mengawasi Itachi. Kakakmu meminum obatnya dengan rajin, tapi menolak kemoterapi. Ia tidak ingin rambutnya rontok dan keadaannya terlihat lebih pucat. Ia tidak ingin kau tahu kalau dia sakit..."

Ayah menjelaskan panjang lebar diakhiri dengan mata yang penuh dengan air mata yang seperti ditahannya agar tidak tumpah. Sasuke hanya bisa diam. Kalimat-kalimat panjang ayahnya semuanya tampak seperti cerita karangan untuknya. _I__ni pasti mimpi...iya, ini mimpi... _

"A-ayah bohong 'kan?" Sasuke bersuara, sangat pelan hingga terdengar seperti gumaman.

"Dan Itachi tidak ingin dirawat di Suna—yang lebih maju dalam penelitian penyakit kanker—semata-mata karena tidak ingin jauh dari adiknya..."

Mata hitam Sasuke menerawang jauh. Pikirannya melayang jauh ke depan. _Jika Itachi... Bagaimana jika Itachi tidak... _

Segala kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi pada Itachi berputar di otaknya. Bayangan Itachi yang sering mengeluh sakit kepala ketika di rumah. Bayangan Itachi yang memeluknya erat beberapa waktu lalu. Tubuh Itachi yang makin kurus. Itachi yang pucat...

Seketika ia merasa lemas—mungkin oksigen di sekitarnya tidak masuk ke paru-parunya dengan lancar. Sasuke merasa begitu bodoh dengan tidak menyadari keadaan Itachi selama ini. Itachi yang selalu baik padanya. Itachi yang selalu membelanya. Itachi yang selalu menyayanginya...

"Aku ke toilet sebentar." Sasuke bukan orang yang suka dibohongi, meskipun oleh kakaknya sendiri. _Ia tidak akan memaafkan Itachi kalau sampai Itachi kenapa-napa. _

Langkah Sasuke semakin jauh dari ruangan Itachi. Ia sendiri tidak tahu harus kemana dan bagaimana. Sasuke bingung harus bagaimana menanggapi kejadian ini. Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Ia tidak mungkin berlari sambil menangis keras dan memeluk Itachi seraya mengucapakan 'jangan pergi'. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa berdiam diri dan melihat Itachi seperti itu. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Apa?

APA?

"AAAAAAAARGH! ITACHI BRENGSEK!"

.

.

.

**REST IN PEACE**

My Dearest, Itachi Uchiha.

Seakan belum cukup dengan membohongi Sasuke sekian lama, lalu tiba-tiba Itachi pergi. Pergi untuk selamanya. Kali ini bukan pergi ke Suna dan kembali saat liburan—tapi kali ini dia tidak akan kembali. Tepat dua hari sebelum hari ulang tahunnya yang ke lima belas.

Sasuke masih terdiam di kamar Itachi. Beberapa hari ia ikut prosesi pemakaman Itachi dari awal sampai akhir dan itu sangat melelahkan. Selama itu pula mulutnya terkunci pada setiap kerabat yang mengucapkan belasungkawa, otaknya dipaksa memikirkan segala sikap buruknya pada mendiang kakaknya. Sedangkan ibunya sudah lebih tenang, meskipun masih sering menangis sendiri—setidaknya sudah tidak pingsan lagi jika mengingat Itachi. Dan ayahnya yang terlihat paling tegar—seperti biasa_—_ia sibuk menyambut kerabat yang datang.

Shisui-niisan datang sejak diberitahu bahwa Itachi sekarat di rumah sakit. Tampak tidak kaget dengan keadaan Itachi—sepertinya Itachi sudah memberitahunya, mengingat keduanya sangat dekat. Obito-jisan juga datang beserta kerabat lainnya, terlihat shock dengan kematian Itachi yang tiba-tiba. Beberapa anggota keluarga Inuzuka juga datang, Hana Inuzuka masih terlihat sangat terpukul dengan kematian kakaknya. Dan masih banyak lagi teman-temannya sekolah di Konoha, hingga teman-teman kuliahnya di Suna juga datang sekedar untuk mengucapkan belasungkawa. Bukan hanya teman, namun juga beberapa guru dan dosennya juga datang mengingat prestasi Itachi yang selalu luar biasa. Bahkan ada Naruto dan Sakura yang datang bersama beberapa teman sekelasnya.

Dari sudut matanya, Sasuke dapat melihat kamar Itachi masih sama seperti saat Itachi tinggalkan terakhir kali—hanya saja terlihat lebih rapi. Sepertinya Itachi merapikannya semalaman sebelum ia kembali ke Suna dan Sasuke menemukannya tergeletak di rumah sakit.

Tangannya menggenggam sepucuk surat yang masih tertutup rapat.

"_Sasuke-kun, Ita-kun menitipkan ini padaku agar memberikannya padamu."_

Hana Inuzuka memberikan surat tersebut sambil sesekali terisak. _"__Dia juga bilang agar kau menjaga Mikoto-basan dan Fugaku-jisan dengan baik." _

Dan kini Sasuke berada di kamar Itachi sambil menggenggam surat dari Itachi. Bau _mint _khas kakaknya menguar di udara. _Dasar Itachi sok romantis. Bisa-bisanya dia meninggalkan surat seperti ini. Kalau dia sembuh, dia bisa mengatakan apa pun yang dia suka 'kan. _

**Dear Sasu-chan, **

**Kau tidak menangis 'kan? Laki-laki tidak boleh cengeng! Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menemanimu main basket lagi. Dan maaf untuk semuanya. Rasanya tidak sanggup harus mengatakan kalau aku sebentar lagi akan mati. Meskipun mungkin kau tidak akan peduli sih—aku ini **_**ge-**_**er sekali ya. Ha.. ha..**

**Aku tidak bisa mengatakan langsung padamu. Sasuke kecil yang selalu menempel di belakangku. Aku sangat menyayangi adik semata wayangku, ingatlah itu. **

**Sasuke, aku sudah tidak bisa menemani ayah dan ibu lagi—entah mengapa aku begitu yakin aku akan pergi jauh. ****Karena itu, tolong jaga ayah dan ibu dengan baik. Jangan suka marah-marah lagi—ibu akan sangat sedih kalau melihatnya. Jangan suka berdebat dengan ayah lagi—sesekali bolehlah—karena ayah sangat menyayangimu. Beliau hanya tidak pandai mengutarakan perasaannya—persis sepertimu 'kan?**

**Kau harus tumbuh dengan baik dan mencari teman yang baik—jangan sering diam saja begitu! Cari cewek yang baik seperti Sakura juga boleh—aku tidak keberatan jika Sakura jadi adik iparku. Jangan sering bertengkar dengan Naruto—dia sahabat yang baik lho! Dan, jadilah anak yang baik untuk ayah dan ibu.**

**Bilang pada Hana agar jangan menangis terus. Aku tidak suka melihatnya mengabaikan kuliahnya. **_**By the way, **_**pacarku cantik 'kan?**

**Jangan nakal, Baka-ototo!**

**Itachi-niisan.**

Sasuke menghela napas panjang membaca surat singkat Itachi yang menginginkannya melakukan ini dan itu. _Kenapa bukan dia saja yang melakukannya?_

Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke amat merindukan kakaknya.

.

.

.

FLASHBACK END

.

.

"Sasuke-kun? Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Sakura?"

Sasuke berdiri dekat ring basket dekat pintu masuk lapangan basket _indoor _sekolahnya yang mewah. Sakura dapat melihat Sasuke daritadi hanya diam dengan bola basket di tangannya tanpa berniat memainkannya. Dari jarak tidak sampai dua meter, Sakura dapat melihat kertas kusut di sakunya yang dijejalkan asal.

Sakura tahu jika Sasuke masih belum bisa menerima kepergian Itachi-nii. "Kenapa tidak masuk ke kelas? Sebentar lagi masuk."

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab Sasuke ketus.

Sakura sudah biasa melihat tingkah Sasuke yang dingin, tapi semenjak Itachi-nii meninggal, Sasuke jadi makin dingin. Es itu menjadi membeku sejak sang api padam. "Nanti kau bisa dimarahi Kakashi-sensei. Ayo cepat ke kelas!" Kini tangan Sakura mulai bergerak menyentuh lengan Sasuke bermaksud membawanya pergi.

"Ke kelas saja sendiri sana!" bentak Sasuke seraya menghempaskan Sakura dengan keras.

Sakura mengaduh kesakitan tubuhnya terhempas begitu saja.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan ikut campur. Kau...tidak mengenalku, Sakura." Mata hitam Sasuke mengebor Sakura tajam. "Pergilah."

To Be Continued…...

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Terima kasih sudah membaca.**

Xoxo

VR & LA

Mind to review?

.

.

.

Lyonia : Saya bahagia sekali setelah menyelesaikan chapter ini! Saya langsung menghubungi partner terbaik saya—Venusa Rays—untuk bertanya pendapatnya tentang chapter ini yang merupakan bagian saya. Maaf ya jadi kebanyakan begini dan mengambil bagianmu! *ojigi* Cerita selanjutnya di chapter depan saja ya! *plak*

Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Apa feelingnya dapet? Kerasa nggak sih emosinya? *pundung di pojokan*

Uchiha siblings emang mengharukan banget huhuhu TT_TT

Maaf ya kalau emosinya belum sampai... saya gak jago sih bikin scene beginian sebenernya hehehe. Maaf juga kalau chapter ini flashback semua~

Terima kasih untuk yang review di chapter kemarin. Kami (Lyonia dan venusa) sangat berterima kasih ^^

Akhir kata, kami ucapkan Selamat Menunaikan Ibadah Puasa buat semuanya! Yay! Semoga di bulan puasa tahun ini—di bulan Juli—Sasuke bisa cepet balik ke Konoha! (?) *loh?

Jaa nee! Jangan lupa review loh! Hihihi :3


End file.
